poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
So You're Having a Bad Day!/Transcript
This is the transcript of So You're Having a Bad Day in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Serena: Bonnie: - - - - - - - - (Three Pangoro appear) - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon XY Kalos Quest opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): So You're Having a Bad Day! - - Takuya Kanbara: Don't worry I'll stop them. Execute! Spirit Evolution! (Takuya Spirit evolve to Agunimon.) Agunimon: Let's fight! Pyro Punch! (Agunimon fires Pyro Punch, but three Pangoro dodges the attack) - - - (Three Pangoro fires their dark pulse attacks on the heroes and the villians and then big explosion) Ash Ketchum: Takuya, Tai, Takato, Davis and Emerl what ever happens to us don't let go. (The massive explosion blows Takuya away) Ash, Emerl, Tai, Davis & Takato: Takuya! (As Takuya keeps falling he begins to transform into half human, half digimon called Flamemon) - - - - - - - - - (We now see Flamemon lying on the ground as he opens his eyes) Flamemon: Ow, my head. It feels like I've been hit by an incoming vehicle. (Looks at his hand and shocked) What the!? What happened to my hands? (Looks at the pond to see the reflection of himself as Flamemon as he freaks out) My face! I've become a half human and Digimon again! - - - - Takato Matsuki: '''Francisco?! Shuff, Volectro and Gobba?! '''Guilmon: '''Rainbow Dash, Percy, Chuck, Dr. Two-Brains, Iggy Koopa, Icy, Metlus, Rokit and Krog?! '''Tai Kamiya: Ash! Agumon: Oh Pikachu! Matt Ishida: Ash! Ash where are you? Davis Motomiya: - Dr. Two-Brains: 'Blast! '''Rainbow Dash: 'angrily This is all your, Team Rocket, and the villains' fault, Icy '''Icy: '''Our fault?! '''Twilight Sparkle: That's right Stormy: - Darcy: '''(laughing) I can't believe it! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (On Serena's group) '''Serena: Stella: - - Sora Takenouchi: - '-' - - - - (Meanwhile on Ash's group.) Ash Ketchum: Matt, Takuya, Gabumon! Where are you guys? Bloom: Stella! Tecna! Flora: Aisha! Serena! Musa! ???: Need a help here Ash. Ash Ketchum: Who's there? Inuyasha: It's me Ash. Kagome Higurashi: Don't forget about me too. Ash Ketchum: Inuyasha, Kagome! Shippo: Hey, Ash. Ash Ketchum: It's Shippo, Miroku and Sango! Sango: It's so good to see you again. Miroku: Did you really miss us? Ash Ketchum: I missed you guys too. Bloom: You known them Ash. Ash Ketchum: Yep! It's a long story I'll tell you later after we find the rest of our friends. Kagome Higurashi: What's happened Ash? Ash Ketchum: We were attack by Pangoro who stole the berries by Team Rocket. Miroku: Team Rocket was responsible for it. Ash Ketchum: Yep! Shippo: Those big bullies! Inuyasha: Darn those Team Rocket and villains they're really are stupid. Ash Ketchum: You could say that again. Flora: Not a mention greedy and nasty too. - - - (Cut we see Takuya known as Flamemon) Flamemon: Pooh Bear! Guys! Boy I'm glad to see you. Pooh Bear: Who are you? Rabbit: Where's Takuya? Tigger: Alright what have done to our Takuya? Flamemon: It's me I am Takuya. Piglet: But are you? Tigger: He's lying! Your not Takuya! Rabbit: Get him! (Flamemon runs while Pooh and the others chased him in hot pursuit) - - - Flamemon: I know Ash he'll know what to do. - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Pangoro! (Back to the episode) Tai Kamiya: Ash! Matt Ishida: Ash! Ash Ketchum: Guys! Tai Kamiya: Thank goodness you okay. Matt Ishia: We thought we lost you. Davis Motomiya: Ash are you okay? Ash Ketchum: Yeah I'm okay. Takato Matsuki: Hey Inuyasha good to see you. Inuyasha: You too Takato! Bloom: I'm glad you guys didn't get hurt. - - - - - (Flamemon pops out of the bushes) Ash Ketchum: Whoa! Who are you?! Flamemon: Hey, don't be scared, Ash. It's me. Tai & Matt: Takuya? Agumon&Gabumon: Takuya? Davis Motomiya: Takuya is that you? Veemon: What they done to you Takuya? Takato Matsuki: Oh man! Guilmon: It is you Takuya. Ash Ketchum: Takuya? What happened to you? Flamemon: I don't know what happened to me? I was fighting against Pangoro until they beat me and then I have become a half Digimon and half human. Inuyasha: I don't know who you are because I gotta crush a boulder on you. Good riddance! Flamemon: (Screaming) Ash Ketchum: No Inuyasha that's not a demon. That's my best friend Takuya. Stop! Kagome Higurashi: Sit! (Inuyasha falls on the ground) Inuyasha: Ow! Ash Ketchum: Sorry, Takuya. Flamemon: It's okay, Ash. What is wrong with you, Inuyasha!? It's me, Takuya! Inuyasha: Wait a minute. Takuya is that you? Flamemon: Of course it's me! I'm not a demon. Inuyasha: Sorry, I didn't recognize you. Meltus: '''It's okay. Bloom: We gotta do something to change him back to normal. '''Rabbit: There they are! Pooh Bear: The creature's got Ash! Tigger: He's going to attack him! Rabbit: Stop it! (Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit threw their ropes on Flamemon wrapping him up) Ash Ketchum: What are you doing!? Rabbit: Stay away from it, Ash! Ash Ketchum: Guys, stop! That's Takuya as a human and Digimon hybrid! Tigger: But that's not him! Ash Ketchum: Guys, listen please. That is Takuya, he spirit evolve into Agunimon to fight three Pangoro, but they defeated him and he becomes this. Piglet: So that means... Pooh Bear: He's telling the truth. Flamemon: Of course I'm telling the truth. Serena: Luxray! Ash Ketchum: Serena! Serena: Pancham, Ash, guys! (Hugs Pancham) You're safe! Ash Ketchum: Hey, is everybody doing all right? Biyomon: Yeah, we're fine. (Serena freaks out seeing Flamemon) Serena: What is that thing!? What are you!? Ash Ketchum: It's okay Serena, it's Takuya. Serena: What? Sora Takenouchi: Takuya! Biyomon: Takuya! Stella: Takuya you look different. Rika Nonaka: Takuya, what's happened to you? Musa: Takuya what did Pangoro do to you. Serena: Takuya is that you? Flamemon: Yes Serena, it's me. Ash Ketchum: When he was battling three Pangoro, he got defeated and that's how he becomes like that. Inuyasha: So Ash who's a new girl? Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah Inuyasha this is my chidhood friend Serena, Serena this is my friends Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo and Sango. Serena: Please to meet you. Kagome Higurashi: You too. Sango: - - (Cut to see Meowth - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bonnie: (Wakes up) YUCKIE!!! Hey, what happened? Larry Koopa: '''Your awake! - - - - (Later) - - '''Ash Ketchum: Clemont? Clemont: Ash! Serena! Everyone! Pikachu: Pika Pi! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Serena: Braixen! I'm glad your safe! (Clemont and Pikachu also freak out seeing Flamemon) Clemont: Aah! What is that? (Pikachu prepares to attack Flamemon) Ash Ketchum: '''It's okay, it's just Takuya. '''Clemont: Wait. That weird looking thing is Takuya? Flamemon: Yes, it's me. Izzy Izumi: It appears you turn into a hybrid Digimon. Ash Ketchum: So who's that Digimon? Izzy Izumi: Flamemon a Rookie form of Agunimon. He lost half of his powers of Agunimon and his special attacks are Flame Tail and Baby Salamander. (Pikachu is curious at Flamemon and start sniffing.) Ash Ketchum: It's okay Pikachu you known him. (Pikachu stop sniffing that Flamemon is Takuya.) Pikachu: Pika! Flamemon: You recognize me Pikachu. (Pikachu nod) - Clemont: So Ash who's that guy? Ash Ketchum: Clemont meet my best friend of mine Inuyasha. - - - - - - Clemont: Bonnie! Finally! Bonnie, are you okay? Bonnie: I'm sure glad to see your okay too. (Sees Flamemon) Whoa! What the heck are you!? Flamemon: Bonnie, hey. Don't you recognize me? Bonnie: (Gasp) Takuya!? Meowth: You mean to tell this freak is actually one of the DigiDestined leaders twerp?! Serena: What's going on? Why's there Meowth with you? Flamemon: Stop calling me a twerp! Inuyasha: Alright Meowth you and the other Ash's enemies got a lot of explaining to do. Meowth: Yikes! It's a - - - - - - - - Jessie: Prepare for trouble James: And make that double Meowth: Jessie: To protect the world with James: To unit all people with Jessie: To James: To Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off with the speed of light. James: Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth: Meowth that's right! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Meowth:(shocked) Uh-oh! - - - - - - Flamemon: Your right Ash I won't run away. Our friends are here, they loved us, they need us, we are not afraid and we're not gotta let you get away. Ash Ketchum: Yeah that's it Takuya. Jessie & James: Huh? Meowth: I don't like a looks of this what happening next. Ash Ketchum: I'm not afraid. Flamemon: I'm not afraid. Ash Ketchum & Flamemon: We're not afraid of you. (As Flamemon's flame rising up. Flamemon digivolve into Agunimon) Ash Ketchum: Takuya you digivolve. I'm proud of you. Agunimon: Yeah it was all thanks to you Ash for believing in me. Ash Ketchum: Let's teach Team Rocket and the villians a lesson. Agunimon: You got it buddy. Bloom: Let's help them out. Winx Enchantinx! (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Aisha transform into Enchantinx form) Tai Kamiya: Let's join the party. Agumon: Right! (Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon.) Davis Motomiya: Veemon help Ash and Takuya. Ken Ichijouji: You too Wormmon! (Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon.) (ExVeemon Stingmon Dna Digivolve to Paildramon.) Takato Matsuki: Ready Guilmon! Guilmon: Ready! Takato Matsuki: Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activite! (Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to WarGrowlmon.) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Agunimon: Pyro Punch! (He performs the attack on Dr. Eggman's robots) Dr. Eggman: No! Zach Varmitech: Get him, Zackbots! - - Agunimon: Agunimon! Slide evolution...! (Agunimon slide evolves into BurningGreymon) BurningGreymon: BurningGreymon! - - - - Ash Ketchum: Inuyasha let's teach Team Rocket and the villians a painful lesson and they shall never forget. Inuyasha: Sounds good to me Ash! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use Thunderbolt! WarGreymon: Terra Force! Paildramon: Desparato Blaster! WarGrowlmon: Atomic Blaster! BurningGreymon: Wildfire Tsunmi! Bloom: Dragon Fury! Stella: Solar Flare! Tecna: Magnetic Storm! Musa: Sonicboom Burst! Flora: Glow Green Ivy! Aisha: Plasma Ball! Inuyasha: Wind Scar! (They fire all the attack and hit Team Rocket and the villians and then big explosion) Team Rocket & the villians: We're blasting off again! (Ding) Stella: Good guys wins, bad guys zippo. (BurningGreymon turn back to Takuya.) Ash Ketchum: Takuya your back to normal. (Ash hugs Takuya) Takuya Kanbara: Yeah I'm back to being human again. (Pikachu hugs Takuya too) Pikachu: Pika! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (During at the sunset) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rabbit: Ahem. Takuya... I... uh... that is to say we... uh? Can you ever forgive us? We've acted very badly. Takuya Kanbara: That's okay, Long ears. (Giggling) Tigger: I like this kid already. (Chuckles) - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Hey Inuyasha! Inuyasha: Yes Ash? Ash Ketchum: Don't you want you and your friends come along with us? Emerl: Please Inuyasha! Inuyasha: Sure my friends and I will be come along with you and your journey. (All heroes are happy) Emerl: Alright team let's move out! Narrator: Pangoro were misunderstood to our heroes. And that's not all with a help new heroes Inuyasha and his friends join our heroes and the Kalos Region journey. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts